Into the Penseive
by hermoine snape
Summary: RL/HG HP/GW Remus and Hermione's daughter and son of Harry and Ginny go in search for the reason they never speak about Ron Weaseley. "James why don't your parents speak about your uncle?" she asked. "The only thing Dad told it was bad." M rape not graphi
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- **__**I own nothing! Such a shame!**_

_**Note- **__**This a post Hogwarts story. It contains rape. If this bothers you turn back now. **_

_**Rating- **__**Mature**_

_**Pairings- **__**RL/HG; HP/GW; JP/AL **_

_**Summary-**__** James Potter and Athena Lupin (son of Harry and Ginny; (daughter of Remus and Hermione) **_

"_**James why don't our parents ever see or mention your Uncle Ron?" asked Athena. "The only thing Dad told it was really bad." He answered. **_

_**Note-**__** The memories will be in bold italics.**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

_**Into the Pensive **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

Remus walked into the master bedroom he shared with wife Hermione. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled at his 17 year old daughter.

She had long smooth curly sandy blonde hair, brown eyes with flicks of amber. (Due to Remus being a werewolf.) she had smooth fair skin and a slim womanly figure.

Remus walked over to witch who was sitting on a stool in front of a minor.

"Athena, you know how your mother feels about you touching her things." Remus told her as he closed the cherry wood jewelry box.

She quickly stuck a gold chain down her shirt. He turned around and held out his hand.

"The time turner."

"I don't have it."

"Athena Amber, hand over the time turner."

The witch sighed and removed the gold chain. The wizard placed it in the box and set a locking charm. She stood up and father and daughter left the bedroom. He told her that James was going to staying with her while they went out for the evening. She nodded and smiled at her father.

Athena took a deep breath, "Dad why don't you every speak about Ron Weasley?"

Remus stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head and his eyes shined amber. The witch released she shouldn't have asked.

"I told you to never say that name under my roof," he growled.

Athena quickly took her father into her arms and he buried his face in the croock of her neck. Remus breathed in her scent and calmed down. He pulled back and ran his finger through her hair.

"I'm sorry sweet heart. It's just he-" stopped in mid sentence unable to bring up and she saw his eyes full of pain.

"It's ok Daddy. I'm sorry."

They walked into the living room. Remus walked over to his wife and kissed her gently on the lips. He nuzzled against her neck and licked her mark on her shoulder.

Athena always found it cool having a werewolf as a father. She liked the comfort of how protective he was over his family. The witch knew her father loved her mother. She never really saw her parents fight. They had a understanding of each other. Athena had read that a werewolf could sence his or hers emotions. She was snapped out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Athena said and jumped off the couch.

Remus and Hermione exchanged warm smiles.

The witch opened the door and smiled. Harry kissed Athena on the cheek and Ginny followed suit and, they walked inside the house. James stood in the door way.

He had messy black hair, brown eyes, tone skin with a few freckles on his nose and had a muscular body from playing seeker on the Gryffindor quisditch team.

The wizard took his girlfriend into his arms and kissed her on the nose. They walked into the living room.

They told the couple they would be back late. It was Fred and George's birthday. James and Athena weren't old enough to get into the muggle bar. They nodded and their parents left the young couple.

"I never thought they would leave," and she jumped into James's arms.

The wizard assaulted her mouth and neck with tender kisses. He sat her down the couch. The witch slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

James pulled back, "No love. Not here at your parents house or mine. If you start-"

Athena kissed and sucked his neck. He moaned in his throat.

"Love please stop."

She pulled back and pain of rejection showed in her eyes.

He gently stroked her cheek, "Love, it's not that I don't want you. I want to wait until we have our own home and I have a band on your hand. I respect you too much.

She smiled, "You're such a Potter."

James sat down and pulled his girlfriend into his lap and played with her hair.

"James?"

"What is it, love?"

"Why don't your parents speak or see your uncle Ron?'"

He sighed heavily, "Dad told me it was bad. That's all he said and nothing else."

"We can find out. But dad locked the time turner up. I can't unlock the charm. Mom must have invented it."

"Theirs always the penseive."

She smiled, kissed James and ran down the hall with wizard on her heels.

_**Hit It!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Into the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 2**_

Athena and James walked into her father's study and she closed the door behind her with a soft click.

"Dad normally keeps the memories inside jars." She told him.

James nodded and spilt up to look for the right one. The wizard raised a brow at the organization. They were labeled! He shrugged and moved the jars around.

"Got it!" Athena yelled.

He smiled at his girlfriend. They walked over to the large bowl. Athena poured the blue thick liquid into the bowl. James looked at her and she nodded to conform she wanted to go through with it. He took her hand and they jumped into the pool of memories.

--

_**The couple landed into the sitting room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. James and Athena had only been there about twice and it gave them the shills. They heard voices coming from the dinning room. He nodded and they walked into the room. **_

**_--_**

"_Look James it's our parents. Look how young they are." Athena told him with a smile. _

_She pressed her a finger to her mouth and they walked closer. _

"_Who's that at the end of the table?" _

"_Oh that's Dad's godfather, Sirius Black. He died before I was born." _

_The witch nodded and watch the scene take shape. _

_--_

_**Sirius sat at the end of table watching Harry and Ginny in amusement. He was teaching his girlfriend how to play 21.**_

"_**I bet you 10 and raise you 5." Harry said as he through in the chips. **_

_**Ginny showed Hermione her cards. The witch chewed her bottom lip in thought.**_

_**-- **_

"_Dad always said that when Mom bit her bottom lip that it drove him crazy." _

_James smiled, "You chew your bottom lip too," and the turned back to the group. _

_--_

"_**No help love." Harry told her. **_

"_**Fine. I'll take your bet Mr. Potter," and she threw in her chips. **_

_**They turned over their cards and the red head smiled. **_

"_**Damn," he swore, "21 again!" **_

_**Sirius laughed and leaned back his chair on back two legs. He winked at his godson. **_

_**Hermione walked into the room with two mugs of hot chocolate. She handed one to the werewolf. **_

"_**Here you go Mooney." **_

_**He smiled and thanked the witch. She sat down next the wizard. **_

_**Ron walked into the room and kissed Hermione on the cheek. He sat down next his girlfriend. Remus watched the couple and he growled deep in his chest. He didn't know where it came from. He had never acted that away around the young couple. The red head ran his hand up her leg. The werewolf growled again. This time Sirius heard his friend's growl. He looked over and raised a brow. **_

_**Remus excused his self from the table and went up stairs to the library. **_

**_--_**

_James motioned to follow the werewolf. She nodded and they clamed the stars. _

_--_

_**The werewolf closed the door and began to paced the floor in front of the fireplace. **_

"_**Mooney get a grip. Hermione's with Ron. She's been with him for over a year. Why are flipping out and growled at the red head?" **_

"_**Because she's our mate. She understands us." **_

"_**No! I will not place her in danger because you have a damn itch to get laid!" **_

**_--_**

"_I've never seen Dad like this before. He's fighting with the wolf and fighting his self out loud."_

_James looked at the witch and squeezed her hand. "There must be a reason. Let's see what it is." _

_Athena nodded and chewed on her bottom lip as she watched her father. _

_--_

"_**You stupid human. For someone who's smart as you are; you can be so stupid." **_

_**Remus growled and threw the nearest thing to him. He chunked the vase against the wall and it shattered landing in a thousand pieces. **_

**_--_**

_Athena jump at her father's out burst. James held her in his arms. _

_--_

_**The door opened and Hermione walked into the room closing the door behind her. She watched her friend pace. She's seen him fight with his self several times. She saw his eyes flash from blue-green to amber. The witch knew the werewolf got worked up near the full moon. **_

_**Hermione sighed and walked over to Remus and gently rested a hand on his arm. He turned around a growled at the witch. **_

"_**I think you two better clam down." **_

"_**He touched you," he growled, "and you didn't want to be touched."**_

"_**It's ok. I'm ok. No harm done."**_

_**Remus whimpered and nuzzled her neck. He held her close. Hermione could never figure out why they were so protective over her, but she liked the feeling. It made her feel loved in a way Ron never could compare to. **_

_**He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. The witch never wore perfume or body spray. She only used soap and Mooney was able to smell her body odder and he liked that about the witch. Remus breathed on her neck and it sent a shiver down Hermione's spine. A small moan left her lips. **_

"_**He doesn't deserve you. Ron's using you."**_

_**Hermione quickly pushed Remus from his arms and her eyes narrowed. "Ron's not using me! He loves me and I love him!"**_

"_**Than why did you leave him to come to me?" **_

_**The witch looked down at her feet and chewed her bottom lip. The wizard placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head. He looked into her eyes with nothing but care and love. **_

"_**Why did you come to me Hermione?" and he stroked her cheek. **_

"_**I knew you would need me." **_

_**Hermione's eyes closed and she leaned into his touch. Remus slowly lowered his head and brushed his lips across her own. He pulled back and she opened her eyes. He ran his thumb over her lips and moan escaped. She turned and walked away. **_

"_**Oh, sweet heart if only knew that you are mine. And will always be mine." he whispered as he watched her leave without another word. **_

_**Hit Me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Into the Penseive**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_James turned to Athena and smiled. "See nothing's wrong. He was just worked up." _

_She shook her head when she noticed fear in his eyes. The witch showed him his expression. James looked at his girlfriend with worry. _

_--_

_**Remus turned to fireplace and rested both hands on mantle and stared into the dancing flames. He closed his eyes. **_

"_**She's in danger. I can smell it. Our mate's in danger. I answered her call in her third year. I knew that danger." **_

**_--_**

"_Dad told me about that." James said with smile. _

_--_

_**He slammed his fist on the mantle in frustration. He sat down on the couch in thought of what do next. **_

"_**I have to mark her and soon. It's only way to protect her." **_

"_**I know Mooney. But how to do it without scarring her away from us?" **_

"_**We'll wait until everyone's gone. Then we'll take action." **_

_**Remus nodded in agreement. **_

**_--_**

"_That's just weird. I mean seeing Dad like that."_

_James nodded and left the library. _

**_--_**

_The couple watched the memories move by until stopped. They stood in the kitchen. _

_--_

_**Hermione leaned against the sink with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was still dressed in her night clothes which were of a pair of shorts and a thin strapped white shirt that showed some skin between the waist line of the pants and her shirt. **_

_**Remus walked into the room dressed and ready for work. He poured a cup of coffee and turned and saw the witch. The wizard gave her a wolfish grin. **_

_**She turned her head, "Oh I'm sorry. I'll just go change." **_

_**She knew that his sexual tension was strong especially when it's day way from the full moon. **_

_**Remus shook his head, "No your fine." **_

_**She smiled and took a sip of coffee. She walked over and sat down on the conter . **_

"_**Don't think it's a little strange that Harry's was made head auror."**_

"_**Ah because he's only 20 years old." **_

_**She nodded and rubbed her left foot up and down her leg. T he werewolf looked at her legs. Hermione looked down realized what she was doing. She stopped and blushed. She apologized and he chuckled and told her it was fine. **_

_**Remus explained the same thing happened to James. He show great leadership skills. Another trait that he pasted down to his son. **_

_**She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. The witch chewed on her bottom lip in thought. Remus took a deep breath to gain control of his intentions. It was a very bad idea. The werewolf couldn't stand any longer. He walked over to the witch. He stood between her spread leg. Remus nuzzled her neck. He sat his cup down beside hers. He sucked and nibbled on her throbbing vein on her neck. **_

_**Hermione closed her eyes and cocked her head to left. Remus's hands ran down the curve of her body. She ran her hands through his graying sandy blonde hair. They pulled back when the heard someone clear their throat.**_

_**-- **_

_James and Athena looked at the door and then at each other. They said, "Oh shit._

_**Hit me!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Into the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Remus and Hermione turned around and saw a shocked Sirius and Harry. The marauder stood with his mouth opened unable to close it. The messy head wizard shook his head. **_

_**The werewolf pulled the witch protectively to his chest and he growled in his chest. Sirius slowly walked into the kitchen not taking his eyes off of his childhood friend. Harry slowly walked behind his godfather. Remus eyes shined amber at the two wizards. **_

"_**It's ok Mooney. We're not going to harm her. We just want some coffee." Sirius told him. **_

_**Hermione laughed into Remus chest. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He smiled and gently stroked her cheek. **_

"_**I'm sorry. I just got protective." **_

_**She only smiled and kissed his cheek and spun around and jumped down off the conter. He watched her leave the room. **_

"_**What in the hell was that about?"**_

"_**I think you better sit down." **_

_**They nodded and sat down in the dinning room grateful that Ginny and Ron were still asleep. **_

_**Remus ran his hands through his hair. "It really started when Hermione and Ron first were going out. Mooney didn't like it, but I was able to control him. But now I can barely control him. Ron's with my….mate." **_

"_**Mooney, you must be joking right." said Harry. **_

"_**I am far from joking." **_

_**Sirius's eyes widen, "That's why you growled yesterday." **_

_**He nodded and went to work. **_

_**They looked at each other and smiled. Remus and Hermione would make the perfect couple. They noticed that Hermione wasn't as happy around Ron as she was with Remus. **_

**_--_**

"_At lest their not mad." James said with a smile. _

_**--**_

_They watched the room spin and then stop. James and Athena stood the kitchen._

_--_

_**Hermione stood at the enchanted window looking up at the clear bright full moon. She sighed heavily and took a sip of her tea. The witch thought back to yesterday. Hermione couldn't explain to anyone how it felt to have Remus's mouth and hands on her body. She felt loved and protected. The way she always felt while being around him. She didn't have to hold back in speaking intelligent conversation or curl up alone in the library to read a good book. **_

_**Ron on other hand would only speak of quidditch and about his next match. The red head always said he would become an auror with Harry. But he chose a stupid game over a good career. He didn't want to work for his paycheck like so many others. Ron wanted to goof around and make a fool of his self and did several times. **_

_**Harry walked into the kitchen and fixed a cup of hot tea and leaned against the wall in front of his best friend. He smiled but quickly turned to a worried frown. The wizard squeezed her hand. Hermione turned her head and saw the wizard. **_

"_**What's wrong Mione?" **_

"_**I 'm just worried about Remus as always during the full moon." **_

"_**Padfoot's with Mooney. He's fine. But that's not what's bothering you. Please let me help you." **_

_**Hermione bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes and nodded. "How do you know Ginny's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?" **_

_**Harry gently led the witch to the dinning room and they sat down at the table. The wizard's green eyes sparkled.**_

"_**I know because she makes my heart skip a beat every time I see her. She lights up the room when she smiles. Ginny's one of a kind. I love her firry temper. Sometimes I start a fight to see the fire in her brown eyes.**_

_**But Hermione remember this every couple have their fights. They will hurt but a fight can make or break anything. If you let it." He smiled and continued, "But you didn't ask me that."**_

_**Hermione laughed and shook her head. **_

"_**You listen to wise old Harry-" **_

_**She couldn't help but snort into a fit of laughter. He smiled at his best friend. **_

_**The witch held up her hand. "I'm sorry. Please continue old wise one." **_

"_**I know that I love Ginny with all my heart. We talk and work out our differences, before they form into blown out fighting matches. We've found our ground. We both will hold jobs, not a quidditch game. Everyone has to grow up sooner or later. **_

_**Well Ron he doesn't want to grow up. He fights with you over reading a book. He fights over you doing research for making new charms." **_

"_**But that's my job. Even if do it from here." **_

"_**Yes. Everyone knows and understands that but Ron. I know you like to work during the evening so that Remus can help you. He's good at research." Harry squeezed her hand. "Mione, he doesn't deserve you. He's a child and you're not. **_

_**I know he's been trying to get you to sleep with him. And that's not right trying to talk you into something you're not ready for. I understand that. I've already told Ginny I was not going to do anything until theirs a band on her hand." **_

"_**You're good man Harry James Potter, and don't let anyone tell you anything different." Hermione said, kissed his forehead and left the dinning room.**_

**_--_**

"_See I told you're such a Potter." _

_James smiled at his girlfriend and they waited for the room to stop spinning. The couple now stood in the hall way. _

_**--**_

_**Hermione walked out of the library with a book in her hand. She needed Remus's advice on a wand movement for a new a locking charm. **_

_**Ron smiled and walked up behind his girlfriend and snatched the book out of her hands. **_

_**Hermione turned around, "Ron can I have my book back please." **_

"_**Why are you working now? You've been at all day." **_

"_**It's my job Ron," and she yanked the book from his hands. "You only play a stupid game." **_

"_**You liked quidditch when we were at Hogwarts."**_

"_**That's just it Ron key word 'Were'."**_

_**She turned and walked away. Ron grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. The witch hit her head. She gasped out of pain. The red head leaned over and kissed her neck. Hermione smelt Fire Whiskey on his breath. She knew Ron wasn't a good drunk. He only drank when he lost a game. **_

"_**Get off me Ron!" Hermione hissed. "You've been drinking," and she pushed him off her. **_

_**The red head slammed her against the wall harder and she was knock out. Ron sneered and left the witch. Hermione slid down the wall and her book fell down the stairs hitting a table and knocking over vase that hit the floor with a 'crash.'**_

_**Hit the Go!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Into the Pesenive **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Athena ran up the stairs and knelt down beside her mother in tears. _

"_James get help! God please!" yelled the witch and she touched her mother but her hand went straight through her body. "James please." _

_The wizard walked up the steps and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Honey I can't it's a memory. We can't go anywhere we'll have to wait. Until someone comes." He helped to her feet held her close. "It's alright. Shhh..it's alright."_

_Athena buried her face into his chest and cried. _

"_Love look someone's coming." _

_She pulled back and turned around. _

_**--**_

"_**I told you I heard a crash." Harry told the marauders as they walked out of the dinning room. **_

_**The trio looked around the room. Remus saw the shatter vase near the table. **_

"_**It must have been the cat that knocked it-" and werewolf saw Hermione on the second landing of the floor. "Dear God." He quickly ran up the steps and knelt down beside the witch. "Hermione," he felt for a pulse and sighed. "She's breathing." The werewolf looked around and inhaled the air. "Ron," he growled loudly and his shined amber. "He's dead where he stands. No one touches my witch!" and ran down the hall.**_

_**Harry swallowed hard and stepped back down to the main floor. He looked at his godfather. **_

"_**Oh, shit! Harry carry Hermione to her room and stay with her. If I don't stop Mooney Ron will be dead." **_

"_**Are you serious?" **_

"_**Yes now go!"**_

_**The wizard nodded and gently lifted Hermione up in his arms. He carried her down the hall and he made room for Sirius to get by. Harry walked into the bedroom.**_

**_--_**

_James and Athena ran down the hall after the marauder. They walked into the bed room and their mouths dropped. _

"_Daddy's snapped." _

_The wizard shook his head. "No love his protecting her." _

_They turned their attention to the scene. _

_**--**_

_**Remus grabbed Ron by the throat and slammed him against the wall. **_

_**The werewolf growled, "You've touched my mate, human. You will die where you stand. You drunken fool." **_

"_**You're mate! You are mistaken! Hermione belongs to me. She's mine!"**_

_**Mooney growled louder, "You will regret this night." **_

_**Sirius ran into the room and struggled to get Remus away from the red head. **_

"_**Mooney stop! Ron's drunk! He didn't know what he was doing." **_

_**The wizard slowly turned his head, "He knew exactly what he was doing. He will die for it!" **_

_**Sirius looked around trying to think of an idea. He quickly melted into a form of a shaggy black dog. He barked at the wizard. **_

_**Remus looked down with a wolfish grin. "Hello Padfoot my old friend. You couldn't have shown up at a perfect time. Say good bye to the bastard." **_

_**Padfoot quickly bit down on the wizard's leg. He let go of Ron and he slid down to floor. Remus threw Sirius across the room. He shook his head and jumped onto his friend tackling him to the ground. He transformed back into human form. **_

"_**Listen to me Mooney. Your not doing Hermione any good by killing this little shit. I do not want to be sent to Azkaban. Now calm down and go to her!" **_

_**Remus took a deep breath and his eyes turned back to blue-green. Sirius got off the wizard. The werewolf nodded and left the room. Sirius punched Ron in face knocking him out. He grabbed his wand and stepped out into the hall. The marauder locked the door. He nodded in approval and went to Hermione's room. **_

**_--_**

_James and Athena walked down the hall and into the bedroom. _

_--_

_**Remus sat down on the edge of the bed. He brushed Hermione hair from her face. **_

"_**I should have been there to stop him. I failed in protecting you. I promised so many years ago," he gently stroked her cheek, "I knew I felt something bad was going to happen. I should have seen it coming." The werewolf nuzzled her neck and whimpered. "Please come back to me, mate. I still have to claim you as my own to know you'd always be mine." He whimpered, "I'll slowly die without you, my mate. Something's wrong," and he quickly checked her pulse, "Hermione's pulse is dropping. Harry floo call Ginny. Go quickly!" **_

"_**What can I do?" Sirius asked his best friend. **_

"_**A…a keep my claim around Ginny." **_

_**He nodded and quickly transformed into a shaggy dog. **_

_**Harry quickly returned with Ginny on his heels. **_

**_--_**

"_James, no wonder your parents don't talk to him. I have a feeling things are going to get worse." _

"_I think so too," and took her into his arms as the watched Hermione fight for her life. _

_**Hit the go!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank so much for your reviews, but I have had many read the story and leave no reviews. Please summit your reviews for we the writers like feed back. So we may change or add in any request. If you would like to pass down any ideas as you did with **__**A Marauder's Daughter**__** I'll try to add them when I can. Thank you, Hermione Snape **_

_**Into the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Remus growled at the red head and stood between her and his mate. Harry quickly realized that the wizard wasn't acting on human instincts but pure animal instincts. Remus eyes flashed dangerously at the witch. **_

_**Sirius barked at Remus and he turned and cocked his head to the left. He gave the marauder a wolfish grin. **_

"_**Remus, I'm not going to harm Hermione." **_

_**The werewolf growled at Ginny. **_

_**Harry rested a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Ginny that's not Remus." **_

"_**Yes. It is." **_

"_**Look at his eyes love." **_

_**The red head quickly looked into his eyes and a small gasped escaped. Ginny read about alpha's protecting their mates. The red head looked him in the eye and he nodded in approval. Ginny sighed and slowly walked over to Hermione. **_

_**Remus stepped back and began to pace the floor and whimpering each time he looked at his mate. Padfoot paced next to him making sure he wouldn't attack Ginny. **_

**_--_**

"_James this is bad." _

"_She'll be fine love." _

_Athena slowly nodded her head as she watched the scene fall into place. Then realized the reason why her father was so protective of her. She smiled to her self. She now had more respect for the man she called 'father.'_

_--_

_**Ginny ran her wand over Hermione and her brow frond. It was strange she had never seen a blow to the head cause the pulse drop so quickly. The red head ran her wand over her skull. **_

"_**She has some major head trauma. Ron must-" **_

_**She was interrupted by very loud growl from Mooney.**_

"_**He slammed her against the wall with such force that caused it. I have a potion that will steady her pulse." **_

_**Ginny opened her black bag and pulled out two vile. Remus walked over to the red head leaned over her shoulder. She wasn't going to give his mate something he didn't approve of. **_

_**She turned to the wizard and looked into his amber eyes. "Mooney, this is for her pulse," she held up a vile full of blue liquid. "It'll rise to a normal level. May I?" **_

_**He nodded in approval. Ginny sighed and carefully poured the liquid down her throat. **_

"_**You can feel her pulse if you wish." **_

_**The werewolf gently pressed two fingers on her neck. He noticed his mate's pulse was rising. A small smile graced his face. **_

"_**This one is for any cranial pressure," she held up a vile with a black liquid. **_

_**Mooney looked at the witch and then back at Ginny and nodded. She smiled and carefully poured the liquid down her throat. **_

"_**That's all I can do. We just have to watch and wait," said the witch and walked over to Harry who stood next to the door. **_

_**Mooney sat down on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her cheek. "My beautiful witch. You'll make it through this. You are strong." He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. He turned and looked at the trio. "Leave us." **_

_**They nodded and Ginny, Harry and Sirius (who had transformed back to human form.) left the room. **_

**_--_**

"_I knew Dad loved Mom but didn't realize he loved her that much. I thought it was only a rumor that a werewolf would actually show their wolf." Athena said in awe. _

"_Well we know it isn't a rumor. It's sweet in a strange way." _

_The witch smiled and loving watched her parents. _

_**--**_

_James and Athena watched the room spin and changed to another memory. _

_--_

_**Remus walked down the steps and into the kitchen. He growled at Ron who sat at the dinning room table. **_

"_**What's he doing here?" **_

_**The red head smirked. "I had a hearing and they told me just to go to AA meetings. In some muggle community. It kept me out of Azkaban." **_

_**Remus snorted and fixed two cups of coffee. **_

"_**How's Hermione?" Harry asked and turned the page of the Daily Prophet. **_

"_**She awake and demands for a cup of coffee." **_

_**Sirius chuckled at the marauder. "She's getting much better if she's demands for coffee." **_

_**The werewolf only smiled and went back up stairs with two cups. **_

**_--_**

_James and Athena ran up the stairs and walked into the room. _

_--_

_**Remus sat down on the left side of the bed. He handed her a cup of hot coffee. **_

"_**How are you feeling?" **_

"_**My head still hurts a little." Hermione answered. **_

"_**It will pass sweetie," he tuck a stray curl behind her ear. "I'm glad you came back to us. To me. I would be lost without you." **_

"_**You'd be fine Mooney." **_

_**The wizard shook his head. If she only knew he would slowly die without his mate. He didn't want to cause a relapse. So he just kept it to his self. He would have to hold off on marking her. Remus could wait as long as he had to. **_

_**He ran his thumb gently over her lips and her eyes slowly shut. Hermione moaned in her throat. Remus kissed her pulse point on her neck. She gasped as a shiver went down her spine. He sat his cup down on the floor and took hers and sat it down as well. **_

_**The werewolf gently rolled on top of her supporting his weight with his elbows. Remus nuzzled her neck and licked her shoulder. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. **_

**_--_**

"_Shield your eyes! Major make out session!" Athena told James. _

_He chuckled, "I might learn something." _

"_Ewww. Run away!" She stepped out into the hallway._

_--_

_**Remus growled in his chest and slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth. He flipped over on his back without braking contact. **_

**_--_**

"_Nice move Mr. Lupin," and he stepped out into the hall way. _

_**Hit me! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Into the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 7**_

_The young couple was once again surrounded by a swirl of memories that quickly past then jerked to a halt. They now stood in the library._

_Athena sighed, "Not the library again."_

_James laughed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "Let's see what happens next. I wonder if your dad marks your mom." _

_**--**_

_**Hermione sat on the couch reading a book. Remus stood at the door leaning against the doorframe. He smiled. The firelight hither figures casting a shadowy glow across her face. **_

**_--_**

"_I hate when dad just stands there like that." _

"_Can you blame after what happened to your mom?"_

_The witch shook her head._

_--_

_**Remus walked into the room and knelt down in front of Hermione. He silently took her book and sat it down on the coffee table. **_

"_**It's time for a break. Don't argue. You're still recovering from your -" **_

"_**attack," she finished. "Remus if I don't work I'll keep on thinking about him slamming me against the wall." **_

_**The wizard sighed and took the witch into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers trough her hair. The werewolf nuzzled her neck and he felt her shake. Remus grabbed a blanket and covered her up. **_

"_**I'm scared." **_

_**He held her closer to his body and ran his hand up and down her spine. "I'll protect you," whispered Remus and kissed her neck. "I would never intentionally cause you harm. Let me love you. Let me make you mine." He whispered against her lips and gently captured them with his own. **_

_**Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. Remus ran his hands down her slim waist. They pulled back breathing heavily. The werewolf kissed her lips and down her neck. The witch moaned inside her throat and his hand travel up to her left breast. She arched her back at his touch begging for more. **_

_**Remus lifted her up off the couch and sat down placing in her his lap. **_

**_--_**

"_Do we have to watch this?" Athena asked. "I mean can't we fast forward."_

"_Athena this isn't the movie 'Click.' We can't turn or pause anything. So we'll just-"_

"_have to watch my parents have sex!"_

_James shrugged, "I don't know. I hope not. That's just damaging to the eyes!"_

_--_

_**He ran his hands up her skirt.**_

**_--_**

_The scene moved and they stood in the library. _

"_Thank goodness." Athena whispered._

_--_

_**Remus and Hermione laid on the floor in front of the fireplace covered in sweat. He grabbed the blanket and covered them up. He took her in his arms. The werewolf pushed her sweaty from her face. **_

_**Remus rolled on top of Hermione sporting his wait with his arms. He kissed her gently on the lips. **_

"_**Be mine." **_

_**The witch pushed his sandy hair from his face and smiled. "I've always been yours. Didn't you know that? I just feared rejection. So went out with Ron. I just didn't want to be alone." **_

_**Remus cocked his head to the side and his eyes shined amber. "You're not alone, mate. I've always been here since your third year. I answered your call. I protected you in the war. Now I'll always protect you." **_

_**He licked her right should and bit down drawing blood. Hermione gasped at the sensation of fire that ran through her body. The werewolf licked the mark and it insanity healed. **_

_**Hermione felt loved, protected and cherished. And above all she felt his emotions towards her. **_

_**Remus pulled back and gently traced her jaw, "You are mine and I have always loved you. I will love you until the day I die." **_

_**She smiled, "I love you too. I will love you until the day I die." Hermione said and a tear ran down her cheek. **_

_**The wizard brushed away the tear and nuzzled her neck and licked her mark. **_

**_--_**

"_I hope we're this happy as my parents." _

_James stroked her cheek, "We will be."_

_**Make me a happy chapter and hit the GO!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Into the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 8**_

_The room spun and memories went by until they jerked to a halt. They stood in the dinning room. _

"_I'm starting to very queasy from all the spinning. Can't we seat down or something?" asked the witch. _

_James shrugged, "We can try," and he pulled out a chair from the table. "Thank goodness." _

_The couple sat down and waited for the scene to take shape. _

_--_

_**Hermione sat down at table with a cup of coffee. Harry, Ginny and Sirius had already went to work. Ron had practice to her relief. **_

_**Remus walked into the room. The smell he scented when got out of the shower and when he walked down the stairs was stronger now that he stood in the kitchen. Something was different about his mate. It had been almost three weeks since they were together for the first time. The werewolf shook it off. She couldn't be. **_

_**Remus fix a cup of coffee and sat down next to Hermione. He kissed her on the forehead and nuzzled against her neck. He smiled. The wizard pulled back and stroked her cheek. **_

"_**Love, I have to tell you something." **_

"_**What is it? What's wrong?" **_

_**He shook his head. "Nothings wrong love," he smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "You're pregnant."**_

"_**I-I'm what?" **_

"_**Pregnant love. You're exactly two weeks."**_

_**Hermione looked down her stomach and placed her hand over her mate's hand. The witch looked up at him. **_

"_**We were together only that one time." **_

_**Remus pulled Hermione into his lap and ran his fingers through her hair. "Love, we all know that it can take only one time. I didn't even think about using a spell. If you want we can abort the child."**_

_**She turned and slapped him across the face. "Don't say that again Remus John Lupin!"**_

_**The wizard turned and looked at his mate. "I'm sorry love. But oww!" He said as he rubbed his left cheek. **_

**_--_**

"_Service him right." Athena said as she watched her parents. "Wait a minute, I'm a only child. What happened James?" _

"_We'll find out soon honey." _

_He prayed it wasn't what he thought it was. He would keep that to his self. He now realized how sick and twisted his uncle was. The wizard hope no more pain would be caused. James's father told him it was really bad. What happened to his godfather? He snapped out of thoughts when Athena said his name and turned back to the memory. _

_The room spun once again and they stood in the kitchen. _

_--_

_**Remus leaned against the sink with a cup of tea when Sirius walked into the room. **_

"_**Hey Mooney," and fixed a cup of tea. He leaned against the sink. **_

_**The werewolf smiled at his fellow marauder. "I have something to tell you." **_

"_**Please tell me that Ron didn't attack Hermione again." **_

_**Remus growled and his eyes flashed dangerously at the name. Sirius raised his hands up in the air and apolized. He sighed and nodded. **_

"_**Now, I have some good news." **_

_**Harry walked into the room. "What good news? Did you mark Mione?" **_

_**The werewolf nodded, "Three weeks ago." **_

"_**That's great mate." Sirius said with a smile. **_

"_**Theirs more." **_

_**The wizards raised a brow. **_

"_**Hermione's pregnant. She two weeks along." **_

_**Harry's mouth dropped in shock. He shook head. "Did I hear you correctly? I thought I just heard say that my best friend is pregnant." **_

_**The werewolf nodded his head. **_

"_**Man your boys are quick." **_

"_**Padfoot it was near the full moon. You know my a my 'boys' are strong around that time." **_

_**The marauder let out a bark like laugh and patted his friend on the back. Harry only smiled and winked at the werewolf. He followed his godfather out of the room. **_

**_--_**

_The room spun and James and Athena stood in Ginny's bedroom. _

_--_

_**Hermione sat down on the bed and placed a pillow in her lap. Ginny sat down next to her. The witch had just informed the red head about the pregnancy. She smiled and ran a test and conformed she was pregnant. **_

"_**Mione can I delver the baby?" **_

"_**Gin you don't even have to ask. I trust you with my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. When Ron-" **_

"_**It's ok," and the red head squeezed the witch's hand. **_

_**Hermione smiled and thanked her best friend. She left the room to retire for night. **_

_**HIT IT!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Wow guys! The reviews are great! Please keep them coming! **_

_**Into the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 9**_

_The room went in circles as and finally stopped outside of Cobb's Pub. _

"_Hey, that's place were your and my parents are at tonight for Fred and George's birthday."_

_James took Athena's hand and they walked into the cub. He pointed to the table were Harry, Sirius, Remus, Fred and George sat. The couple walked over to the table. _

_--_

_**Sirius sat next to Harry trying to balance a shot glass on his nose. Harry smiled at the marauder. He hit him up side the head but the shot glass didn't fall. **_

"_**I'm impressed Padfoot. The last time you tried that it was when we came here for James." Remus said and whistled, "Two more," and he held up two fingers. **_

_**The waitress brought over the shots. Sirius just grabbed the bottle of whiskey off her tray. **_

"_**You might want to leave that here with us love," and he winked at the woman. **_

_**She smiled and left the bottle with the men. **_

"_**What's up Mooney?" Fred asked the marauder.**_

_**The werewolf smiled at the two red heads. **_

"_**You're with Mione!" said the twins. **_

_**He nodded his head and took a shot of whiskey. **_

_**Fred and George looked at each other and then at the marauder and smiled. **_

_**Remus nodded again. "She's three weeks pregnant. I would have told you guys sooner. But you were in France." **_

_**They waved it off. "It's alright." **_

"_**It's about-" **_

"_**time." Fred finished. **_

_**Harry and Sirius nodded in agreement. **_

_--_

_James raised a brow at the numbed of bottles they went through. Three bottles!_

"_Mom isn't going to like this." said James._

_-- _

_The memory shifted back to Grimmauld Place. _

_--_

_**The trio stumbled through the door. Harry tripped slamming the door behind him. **_

"_**Shhh…we don't," Sirius grabbed onto the stair railing, "wake up the women." **_

"_**Padfoot are you drunk?" **_

"_**Mooooney a Black can hold….their liquor! You did a good thing making Harry the baby's godfather." Sirius said and slapped him on the back making him fall up stairs. "Opps sorry Harry." **_

_**The wizard laughed and stumbled to his feet. They looked up. **_

"_**Look the women are up!" Remus yelled. **_

_**Hermione tried to hide the smile that tugged at her lips. Ginny rolled her eyes. Luna walked up behind Ginny. **_

"_**Come on Remus it's time for bed." **_

"_**I agree love."**_

_**Hermione wrapped an arm around her mate. They slowly made it up stairs. Ginny helped Harry to the bedroom. Luna giggled and help Sirius to his room. **_

"_**I want to thank you for staying with the girls." said the marauder in a more sober tone.**_

_**The blonde smiled, "It's no problem. Let's get you to bed." **_

"_**Want…to join me love." **_

"_**We'll just have to see. Now want we." **_

_**They walked into the marauder's bedroom. **_

_--_

_The room spun and memories went by until they jerked to stop. James and Athena stood in the bedroom. _

"_Why are we in my parents' bedroom?" _

_The wizard shrugged his shoulders. _

_--_

_**Remus smiled and held Hermione close. She sighed and laid her head on his chest. The wizard ran his fingers through her hair. The werewolf kissed his mate's forehead. **_

"_**Come on love. It's time to get up." **_

"_**No it's not." She mumbled into his chest. **_

_**Remus growled and rolled Hermione onto her back. He captured her lips with his own. He moved to her neck and licked her mark. The wizard threw the covers over his head and the witch laughed. They heard a knock on the door. **_

"_**Go away!" Remus yelled to the person who dared to bother him. **_

"_**Come on Mooney up!" Sirius yelled from the hall way. "The shit is back from his quidditch match." **_

_**The werewolf growled loudly. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. "Come on, Padfoot's right. We don't need him knowing about us. At lest not yet." **_

_**Remus sighed heavily and rolled off of his mate. He watched Hermione slip into one of his shirts. **_

"_**You look sexy in that." growled the wizard and yanked her into his arms. "It makes want to bed you all over again." **_

"_**If only. But for now I must go across the hall." **_

_**He nodded and kissed her soundly on lips. She left the room. She smiled and thanked Sirius for head's up. The marauder winked at the witch. **_

_--_

"_What was that about?" Athena asked. _

"_How should I know it's not my bloody memories." _

_--_

_The room spun and they stood in the dinning room. _

_--_

_**Sirius walked pasted Luna and kissed her on the nose. He fixed a cup of coffee. Remus raised a brow at his fellow marauder. **_

"_**What?" **_

"_**Nothing Padfoot. Nothing at all." **_

_**Hermione sat the table with a cup of tea that Remus forced her to drink. Ginny smiled and only shook her head. The red head joined her best friend. **_

_**Ron walked into the room and sat down next to Hermione. He kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to the witch. Remus growled deep in his chest. Harry rested a hand on the werewolf's shoulder. **_

"_**Remus clam your self. I don't want to have to arrest you for murder," whispered the auror. "He want hurt her." **_

_**He took and deep breath and sat down on the other side of Hermione. He ran his hand up and down her left leg. She looked at her mate and smiled. **_

_**Ron looked at the werewolf with a red face. He didn't like the idea of the werewolf with his girlfriend. Remus's eyes flashed dangerously at the red head. **_

_**Luna looked at the two wizards with worry. So that was the reason that Sirius wanted another person at the house last night. **_

_**Sirius sat down next to the blonde and leaned over, "Have you ever seen such an obsession for a witch?" **_

"_**I didn't want to believe Ginny but this is crazy. The narggles are behind Ron's behavior." **_

_**The marauder raised brow. "What do you mean?" **_

"_**The narggles will cause much trouble. I would be careful." **_

_**Sirius nodded and watched the wizards eye each other. He sighed heavily and mentally shook his head. **_

_--_

"_Why doesn't he just kick Ron out?" asked Athena. _

_James shook his head, "I don't know love." _

_--_

"_**Why don't you just kick Ron out?" Luna asked Sirius. **_

"_**Remus told me you keep your loves one close and your enemies closer. He wants to keep an eye on him at all times." **_

"_**He must be careful and don't turned a blind eye, because that's when he will strike." **_

_**The marauder looked at the blonde and only nodded. **_

_**Review me!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**In the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 10**_

_The kitchen spun and they landed in Hermione's room. _

"_What's going on? And why are we in Mom's room?" Athena asked James. _

_The wizard shrugged his shoulder. _

_--_

_**Hermione laid on the bed while Remus sat on the left side. Ginny smiled and walked into the room. **_

"_**Hey how are you feeling Mione?" asked the red head. **_

"_**I'm doing fine. You should know that. You live here." **_

_**Ginny laughed, "Oh yea. It's habit of asking when I'm about to do a check up." **_

_**The witch smiled at her best friend. **_

"_**Ready to get started sweetie?" **_

_**Hermione nodded her head. Ginny looked at Remus and he nodded in approval to approach his mate. **_

_**She pulled out her wand and ran it across her stomach. She smiled, "Well, you're now ten weeks. You look great. Any morning sickness?" **_

_**Hermione shook her head, "No. I've been fine." **_

"_**What about Ron," the wizard growled, "Hermione will be showing soon. What can we do to hide her stomach?" asked the werewolf as he ran his fingers through his mate's hair. **_

_**Ginny put her wand way. "He'll be gone for a month. He has several away games. Mione will be fine for now." **_

_--_

_James looked at Athena and smiled. She leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_Look how happy they are. Hope Ron doesn't cause harm to Mom." _

_He held his girlfriend close and hoped Mrs. Lupin would be alright._

_--_

_The shifted to the library. _

_--_

"_How look Mom's already showing she must be three and half months." _

_James looked at the witch. "Which means Ron's back." _

_Athena covered her mouth. _

_--_

_**Hermione sat on couch with a book in her lap. The fire light shined around the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in hope that the wave of nausea would pass. **_

_**Remus waked into the room and walked over to Hermione. **_

"_**Here love," he held out a hot cup of tea. "This will help with the nausea." **_

_**She looked up and smiled at her mate. She thanked him and took the cup. Remus sat down with his own cup. The wizard opened his arms and she snuggled against his chest. **_

"_**It's alright love. I want let him hurt you or our baby," and he rubbed her growing belly. "We need to think of name for our son." **_

_**Hermione turned and looked at the werewolf. "Son? How do you know it's a boy?" **_

"_**I have high sense of smell my dear." **_

_**She sighed and rubbed her stomach. "Alright little guy what name do you want?" **_

_--_

"_I wonder if Mom and Dad were like that with me." _

"_You know she was, love." James told Athena. _

_--_

"_**What about Justin?" Hermione suggested. **_

"_**Mmmm…Justin's good. Justin Remus." **_

_**She laughed and agreed with the name. **_

_**He held her as the watched the fire dance in the fireplace. **_

_**Review me!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you so much for your great reviews. I am pleased to see so many enjoying the story. I have had a great time writing this story. I believe this is my favorite out of all **_

_**my stories. **_

_**Please keep the reviews coming and if you have any ideas please send them my way. I'll place them in the story some where. **_

_**Thanks bunches, Hermione Snape!**_

_**--**_

_**Into the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 11**_

_Athena closed her eyes when the room began to spin and the memories shifted. The spinning stopped to halt and they stood in the kitchen. James steady the his girlfriend. The wizard helped the witch into a seat at the table. _

_--_

_**Hermione sat down at the table and Harry smiled and sat a cup of tea down in front of his best friend. She thanked him and he returned to cooking breakfast. **_

"_**Why is everyone waiting on Mione hand and foot since I've been home?" asked Ron and sat down at the table. **_

"_**We haven't been waiting on her." Ginny snapped at her brother. **_

_**The red head raised a questionable brow at the witch. **_

_**Remus squeezed Hermione's shoulder when he pasted by and she turned her head and smiled. The werewolf fixed a cup of coffee and sat down on the left side of the witch. **_

"_**How are you feeling?" He whispered in her ear and he ran his hand up her leg. **_

"_**I'm alright. For now," she whispered. **_

_**He nodded and he watched Ron closely. **_

_**Luna and Sirius walked into the room. The blonde had been at Grimmauld Place since the boys went out to Cobb's Pub. The witch and wizard had been seeing each other since. **_

_**Remus founded it quite funny that his fellow marauder had fallen for a Ravenclaw and someone nearly 23 years his senior. But Sirius was happy with the loony spunky witch. **_

_**Harry sat the food down on the table and joined his girlfriend. Hermione took a deep breath. She picked up a piece toast and sipped her tea. The witch slowly ate her toast. Ginny pulled out a bottle from her robes. **_

_**She handed it to Harry under the table. "Pass it to Luna and make sure it gets to Hermione." whispered his ear. "It's for her morning sickness." **_

_**The messy head wizard nodded and passed it down to the blonde. Sirius passed it to Remus. **_

"_**It's for Hermione." **_

_**The werewolf nodded and took the bottle. He slipped it into his robes. Remus grabbed Hermione's cup and got up from the table. The wizard went to the stove and poured her another cup of tea. He looked at the table and saw Ron was talking Hermione. He growled in his chest. Remus pulled the vile out of his robes and poured the potion into the hot liquid. He stuck the vile back inside his pocket. **_

_**Remus walked over to Hermione and leaned over, "A potion for your morning sickness is in the tea." **_

"_**Thank you." **_

_**He smiled and returned to his seat. **_

"_**What are you doing today Mione?" asked Ron and he ran his hand up her arm. **_

_**The witch looked at Remus for support. He gave her unnoticeable nodded. **_

"_**Ok. What do you have in mind?" **_

"_**It's secret. We can leave after breakfast." **_

_**She nodded. **_

_--_

"_What does he have planned? I hope Dad follows them." Athena told James. _

"_I think he would fellow her. He's too proactive over his mate. Especially now that she's pregnant." _

_--_

_The memory shifted to the Hermione's bedroom._

_--_

_**Hermione sat down on the bed and removed the concealment charm over her growing stomach. She smiled and looked down. The witch heard three faint knocks and Remus walked into the room. He closed the door, locked and silenced the room. The werewolf sat down next to his mate. **_

"_**I'll be there when you leave. I want leave you alone with him," he tucked stray curl behind her ear. "I promise to protect you." He said gently and his eyes shined amber. "You'll be safe my beautiful mate," and he nuzzled her neck. **_

_**Hermione held him close and ran her hands through his hair. She rested her head on his shoulder. She breathed in his scent. The witch relaxed and his touch and his comfort. **_

"_**Relax. That's it." Remus kissed her neck and lowered her shirt. The werewolf licked her mark. "I'll be right behind you, love," and he left the room. **_

_**Hermione stood up and placed the charm back on her stomach. She sighed and left the room. **_

_**Review me!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Into the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 12**_

_The memory moved to Diegon Alley and James and Athena stood middle of the street. _

_--_

"_Ron want do anything in a crowded area. It's too risky." James told his girlfriend. _

_She only nodded. He could take her to a empty alley or a room at Three Broomsticks._

_--_

_**Ron took Hermione's hand and intertwined her fingers with his own. They walked down the crowded street. **_

"_**What are we doing here? The students are getting their school supplies." **_

_**The red head smiled, "It's a surprise." **_

_**Hermione smiled and nodded. She sighed when she felt Remus squeezed her hand. She relaxed. **_

_**Ron took down the street and opened a door to a jewelry shop. She gave him questionable look. He smiled and she walked into store.**_

_--_

"_He wouldn't propose to her! Mrs. Lupin doesn't love him!" _

"_He doesn't know that James." _

_He nodded his head. _

_--_

"_**Ron what is this?" **_

_**The wizard didn't say a word, but only walked up to sales clerk. The wizard handed the red head a box and thanked him. Ron went back to Hermione and they left the store. **_

"_**Ron please answer me. What are you doing?" She asked as her temper was rising.**_

_**He place a finger over her lips. "Shh…you talk too much for your own good." **_

_**Hermione narrowed her eyes at the wizard and pulled his finger away from her mouth. "I only speak when I have something to say. Like some many others!" **_

"_**Relaxed love," whispered Remus. "It's ok."**_

_**Ron narrowed his eyes, "You will not raise your voice at me!" He struck her across. **_

_**Hermione touched her stinging cheek and she slowly turned her head. **_

"_**How dare you strike me!" **_

_**The red head pulled Hermione down deserted alley way. Remus ran closely behind his mate. He didn't want to take the chance to in danger anyone else beside the red head. **_

"_**You listen to me Hermione. You are mine. You belong to me!" **_

"_**I'm not a trophy! I belong to no one!"**_

_**Ron pushed the witch against the wall. He felt her growing stomach. The wizard pulled out his wand. **_

"_**What do think you are doing?" growled Remus as he removed the charm. **_

_**Ron quickly removed the concealment charm. He looked down, "You little whore!"**_

"_**You will unhand my mate!" Mooney growled with his amber eyes shinning brightly. **_

"_**I was going to ask you to marry me, but I can see you've given your self to a werewolf." Ron hissed in the witch's ear. **_

_**The werewolf growled, "This is my last warning human!" **_

_--_

_James watched with wide eyes. He now knew not to anger his girlfriend's father. He sallow hard at the thought. _

_--_

"_**I said had a surprise for you Mione and here it is," and he punched her hard in the stomach and ran down the alley way.**_

_**Hermione gasped and slid down the brick wall. Remus quickly knelt down beside his mate. **_

"_**Hold on love," and he gently lifted her into his arms. **_

_**She groaned and the tears rolled down her face. He departed them back to Grmmauld Place. **_

_--_

_The memory moved to the sitting room at Gimmauld Place. _

_--_

"_God James what's going to happen to Mom?" _

"_I don't know love. Let's just pray nothing has happened." _

_She watched her father run her mother up the stairs._

_Review me!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Into the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 13**_

"_**I heard the front door slam." Sirius told the group as they walked into the sitting room. **_

_**Harry looked around the room. "But don't see anyone." **_

"_**I'll go check-" **_

_**Ginny was interrupted by Remus yelling, "Ginny get up here now!" **_

_**The red head looked up at the werewolf and nodded. She ran up the stairs. **_

_--_

_James and Athena followed the medi-witch up the stairs into the bed room. _

_--_

_**Luna, Harry, and Sirius ran up the stairs followed Ginny into the room. The blonde quickly snapped into action. (Healer.) **_

_**Harry pulled Remus away from the bed. **_

"_**What happened Remus?" asked Ginny. **_

_**The werewolf's eyes shined amber with anger, "Ron punched her," he growled. **_

_**The red head nodded, "Luna go get my black bag. Boys take Remus down stairs." **_

"_**I'm staying with my mate." **_

_**Luna ran out of the room and quickly returned with a black bag. She sat it down on the bedside table. **_

_**Ginny sighed, "Very well Mooney you may stay. But you do not interfere."**_

_**The wizard nodded. He began to feel her pain and gasping so often and began to pace the floor. **_

_**Ginny waved her wand over her best friend. She instructed Luna to check for any bleeding. She nodded to confirm she was in fact bleeding. **_

"_**How much Luna?" whispered the red head and went to the end of the bed. She sighed in relief. "The bleeding can be stopped with a potion. Look in my bag it's the purple potion." **_

_**The blonde nodded and went over to the bag. She dug through the bag mumbling under her breath. "Ah, got ch'a!" Luna handed it to the medi-witch. **_

"_**Thank you Luna. I'll need a needle." **_

_**Remus stopped and looked at the witches. **_

_**Harry rested a hand on the wizard's shoulder. "It's alright Mooney. Just let them do what they must."**_

_**The blonde handed the red head the needle. Ginny filled it with the purple liquid. **_

_**Remus growled in his chest. **_

"_**Easy Mooney." Sirius told his childhood friend. **_

_**The medi-witch carefully injected it into Hermione's vein. **_

_**Luna sighed, "The bleeding has stopped. The reason we injected it into the vein is because it works faster." She explained and waved her wand. "They're both just fine. We'll keep our eye on her for next 24 hours." **_

_--_

_Athena leaned against James's chest in relief, but still wondered what caused her mother to loose their first child. She and James would have to wait._

_--_

_**Harry's green eyes burned with anger. "I'm going to track him down and arrest him." **_

"_**What for?" Sirius asked his godson. **_

"_**Anything I can charge him with. He will not find away out of Azkaban if I have anything to do with it," and he stormed out of Grimmauld Place.**_

_**Ginny sighed heavily and looked at the door that her boyfriend had just walked out of. She stepped back from the bed. Remus pulled an empty chair beside his mate bed. He sat down and took her hand in his own. **_

_**Sirius rest a hand on Luna's shoulder, "Come love let's give them some time alone."**_

_**The couple left the room. **_

"_**I'll be by in a little bit. As for now let her sleep," and Ginny left the couple in peace. **_

_--_

"_I wonder if your Dad finds Ron." Athena growled. _

_James looked at the witch is a mild shock. "Love did you just growl?" _

"_Dad told me I'd have some effects of Lycanthrophy as I get older." _

_He nodded, "Ok." _

_They turned back to the couple._

_--_

_**Remus ran his fingers through Hermione's brown curls. "You gave me scare. I thought I was going to lose you both. He moved so quickly that….I was afraid to draw my wand and hit you by mistake." The werewolf rubbed her stomach. "I failed you again mate. Some proctor I turned out to be." **_

_--_

"_Daddy don't blame your self. It's not your fault. You helped Mom by working so quickly," and Athena walked over and stood behind the wizard. "She's safe now," whispered the witch. _

_James laid a hand on Athena's shoulder and he smiled gently at the couple. _

_**Hit it!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Loveismagic: you wish to be a character for my story well here is your wish! You my dear are an auror and is Harry's partner and your name is Grace Love. I hope that makes your day. **_

_**--**_

_**I want to thank all my readers for the great reviews! Please keep them coming!**_

_**--**_

_**Into the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 14**_

_The memories spun and the couple stood in the dinning room. _

_--_

_**Remus walked into the dinning room. He fixed a cup of tea and sat down across from Sirius. **_

"_**How's Hermione doing?" Sirius asked his fellow marauder. **_

"_**She asleep. The sleeping draught Luna gave her has finally kicked in and she's sleeping fine," and he rubbed his temps. "Harry's still not back." **_

_**Sirius shook his head, "Sorry Mooney not yet." **_

_**He nodded and sat back in chair with a heavy sigh. **_

_--_

"_I hope Dad finds that little bastard!" _

_Athena nodded in agreement. _

_--_

_**The door opened and Harry walked into Grimmauld Place. He was followed by a young witch. **_

_**She had long brown hair with light red streaks, tan tone skin, brown eyes, tone muscular body. **_

_**The two aurors walked into the dinning room. The group turned to the door. **_

"_**Everyone this is my partner Grace Love. She's just graduated and was at the top of her class." **_

"_**Well you trained me sir." **_

_**Ginny and Sirius chuckled at the young witch for her formal address towards the wizard. **_

_**Harry motioned to an empty chair next to Luna. Grace nodded and sat down and he sat down next to Ginny. **_

"_**Did you find Ron?" Remus asked with a growl and his eyes flashed amber. **_

_**Harry sighed, "I'm sorry Mooney. He's vanished." **_

_**The werewolf's eyes flashed dangerously at the auror. "You will find him or I will. You mark my words if I find him he will be dead." **_

_**Grace looked at the wizard in mild shock. Harry had told her about Remus Lupin. She just never realized that a werewolf was so protective of their mate. The witch knew he had his reasons. Grace didn't want to see him in Azkaban for a murder. He had a baby on the way. **_

"_**Mr. Lupin, we believe he went to the muggle world. This is the reason why we can't track him. Ron Weasley is smarter then we thought. He doesn't want to share a jail cell with a death eater." **_

"_**The bastard should have thought about that before he attacked my mate!" growled the werewolf. **_

_--_

"_They're not very happy about the chain events." _

"_I thought they were happy." Athena said scarcely. _

_--_

"_**Don't worry Remus I'll have my entire team on around the clock in search for Weasley." The messy head wizard told the marauder. "I'm afraid that's all we can do for now." **_

_**The group nodded. They didn't like the idea the wizard was out there. **_

_**Review me!**_

_**So for such a short chapter. The next one will be longer. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Into the Penseive**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_The image changed and James and Athena now stood in the library._

_--_

_**Hermione was now 22 weeks pregnant. Ginny had given her a clean bill of health. Remus was glad that they were both fine. The vision of Ron punching her in the stomach still played in his dreams. He had almost lost his family. **_

_**Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch with a book. She grabbed a blanket and covered up. Harry walked into the room and smiled his best friend. He sat down in the arm chair across from the witch. **_

"_**Hi Mione. How are you feeling?" **_

"_**I'm tired but that's normal for a werewolves baby. The pregnancy is hard and the birth is going to be even harder." **_

_**He nodded. **_

"_**Have you found Ron?" **_

_**The wizard shook his head, "No, he's left the wizarding world. He's smarter than I thought. Well, to tell you the truth I thought he was quite dumb." **_

_**The witch sighed and rubbed her growing stomach. "I know you and Grace are on top of things. Did you ask Mr. Weaseley for help?" (Arthur is Minister of Magic.)**_

"_**I showed him the memories and Mr. Weaseley was furious about Ron's actions. He's doing everything he can to help." **_

_**Hermione smiled at Harry. He stood up, kissed her on the forehead and left the room. Remus nodded at the wizard as he pasted by. He walked into the room and joined his mate on the couch. **_

_--_

"_I wonder if they ever find him." James said in thought. _

_Athena squeezed her boyfriend's hand. "They will. I hope."_

_--_

_The memory shifted to the kitchen. _

_--_

_**Harry sat lunch down on the table when there was a knock on the front door. Sirius stood up and walked up to the door. He stood face to face with Kingsley and Grace. He ushered the aurors into the house. **_

_**The couple walked into the house and followed the wizard into the dinning room. **_

"_**Kingsley, Grace please have a seat. I've made plenty." Harry told them. **_

_**They smiled and sat down at the table. **_

_**Luna walked into the room and Sirius kissed his girlfriend on the nose and handed her a cup of coffee. She thanked him and sat down at the table. **_

"_**You look great Hermione." **_

"_**Thank you Kingsley. I don't feel great," and Remus helped her into a chair. He sat a cup of tea down in front of her. "Thank you love." **_

_**He smiled and sat down next to his mate. Harry and Ginny joined the group at the table. **_

"_**Alright Kingsley what report do you have for me?" **_

"_**Weaseley was spotted in Wales." **_

"_**Wales!" Hermione nearly yelled as her anger slowly started to rise. **_

_**Remus placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. We'll get him soon." **_

_**She only nodded her head. **_

_--_

_Review me!_

_Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will be longer. _

_Ron will return in the next chapter you will find out what happens to Hermione and Ron. Then also what happened to Sirius. _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Into the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 16**_

_James and Athena now stood in the hall. _

"_Look there's Mrs. Lupin. Let's follow her." _

_The witch rolled her eyes and they followed Hermione down the hall. _

_--_

_**Hermione walked down the hall and stopped at the last door on the left. She knocked but didn't get answer. The witch opened the door and blushed red as Ginny's hair. **_

_**Sirius was laying on top of Luna kissing and sucking her neck. The blonde laughed and ran her hands through his black hair. He rolled over and looked at the door. The marauder smiled and covered up their nude bodies. **_

"_**What to join us love?" **_

_**Luna laughed at her friend's facial expression. "Come on Mione. You know we're together." **_

"_**A…a Harry has breakfast ready." **_

_**Remus walked up to his mate and stuck his head into Sirius's bed room. "Having fun Padfoot?" **_

"_**Always Mooney. Always. Tell Harry we'll be down in a couple of ….hours." **_

_**Luna laughed and the marauder pulled the covers over their heads. **_

"_**Let's leave Padfoot to his game," said Remus as he pulled her away and shut the door. **_

_**They walked down the hall and down the lower part of the house. **_

"_**They need to use charms. I mean what happens if Justin walks in on them." **_

_**The werewolf laughed, "It's only a bit of fun love." **_

_**Hermione pushed by Remus and walked into the kitchen. **_

"_**Mood swings." He mumbled, "I swear some times worse than my transformations," and walked into the kitchen. **_

_**--**_

_**Harry smiled and sat the food down on the table. He asked about Luna and Sirius. Hermione blushed and told him that they'd be down in a couple of hours. The wizard only laughed and sat down at the table with Ginny. **_

_**(Six hours later)**_

_**Sirius and Luna walked into the kitchen and Remus looked up from his book. The marauder winked at the werewolf.**_

"_**Sit down love. I'll fix us some sandwiches." **_

_**The blonde smiled and sat down at the large table. **_

"_**I wouldn't eat them if I were you." Remus whispered in Luna's ear. **_

_--_

"_Dad said his godfather couldn't cook if his life depended on it." _

"_James it's only a sandwich. What can he do to screw that up?" _

_The wizard pointed to the stove. "That." _

_Athena made a disgust face. "Man don't eat that Luna." _

_--_

_**Sirius placed the sandwiches into the frying pan. He turned and winked at the witch. The wizard whistled as he cooked the sandwiches. **_

_**Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw the marauder at the stove. She looked at her mate and bit her bottom lip. The witch waved her wand and smoke cleared from the room. **_

"_**Hey, who cleared my smoke? It was giving it the 'flavor'." Sirius snapped. **_

"_**The only flavor you'll give the pour girl is a coughing fit!"**_

_**The marauder stepped away from the stove and lifted up the pan. "Love does my fired peanut butter sandwich look burnt?" Sirius asked with puppy dog eyes.**_

_**Luna smiled, "Well, love a…a the narrgles caused the toast to burn not you." **_

"_**See the narrgles caused the toast to burn not me! Ha! I'm a good cook." **_

_**Hermione sighed sat down next to Remus with a cup of tea. She shook her head at the blonde. **_

_**Sirius handed Luna a plate and sat down next to the witch. **_

_**Remus and Hermione watch the couple biting their tongues to stop from laughing. The witch snorted in her tea as she watched Luna take a bite and hide her facial expression. **_

"_**The poor girl. It must be hell." Remus whispered in her ear.**_

"_**But she's trying to eat without gagging. I'm impressed. I would have already gagged." **_

_**The werewolf nodded in agreement. **_

_--_

"_Poor Luna. I hope your cooking is better than that James." _

"_Dad taught me." _

_Athena smiled at her boyfriend. _

_--_

_**Sirius laughed and grabbed Luna's plate. "Love, you don't have to eat that." **_

"_**Thank you Merlin." said the witch. **_

_**The marauder winked at the witch and took her hand. "I'll make it up to you," and they ran from the room. **_

_**Remus and Hermione laughed and she leaned back in her chair. He stood up and walked around the back of her chair. The werewolf leaned over shoulder and rubbed her stomach. **_

_**He pulled a single squared diamond ring out of his robe's pocket. The werewolf gently took her left hand in his own and kissed the ring finger. Remus slowly slid the ring onto her finger. **_

"_**Will you Hermione Jean Granger marry me and give me a family I've wanted for so long?" **_

_**She looked up at her mate and smiled. "Well we have the family on the way. The only thing I need is a husband. So yes I will marry." **_

_**Remus slid the ring the rest of the way. He gently captured her lips with his own. **_

_**Harry quietly stood in the door and smiled. He waved his wand and a camera floated in the air. The wizard grabbed it and quickly snapped the picture. He left the couple in peace. **_

_--_

"_That was so cute. I always wondered where or how that picture was taken." Athena told James. _

"_Oh yea that's picture on the mantle." _

_She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Sometimes he could be such a…Potter but she loved him anyway. _

_Review me!_

_Note- I told you this chapter was about Ron returning, but I thought it was time to show you Luna and Sirius's relationship. I didn't want to leave them out!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Into the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Hermione's last check up went well. She was entering her third trimester and Ginny had given them a clean bill of health. The red head wanted her to eat a bit more, because she was eating for two. Hermione moaned and nodded in agreement. **_

_**Harry and his team of aurors were still in search for Ron Weasley. Arthur was doing his best to help track down his son. Harry feared that his once best friend would try to enter Grimmauld Place while they were out. So he had placed warning charms around the house. Hermione had argued with the auror saying that Ron wouldn't come to the house. The witch finally gave in to Harry's demands and placed the wards up around the house.**_

_**Hermione was home alone because everyone was at work and she was able to relax. She could get some work done without interruptions from her friends. She sighed and sat down on the couch in the library. **_

_--_

"_James I don't like the idea of Mom being alone." _

_He brushed her hair from her face. "She'll be fine Athena. Dad put up wards," and he kissed her on the forehead. _

_The couple turned their attention to the witch. _

_--_

_**Hermione groaned when she heard a knock on the door. She slowly got up from the couch and went down stairs. **_

_--_

"_I don't like this something's wrong." Athena told her boyfriend. _

_They ran down stairs after the witch. _

_--_

_**Hermione opened the door and was quickly pushed back and Ron slammed the door behind him. **_

"_**Well. Well, look who I've got here and all alone. The werewolf's whore." said the red head and yanked her head back by her hair. "You've grown. I hoped for you to lose the bastard child. I guess I'll just have to try harder." **_

_**Ron pulled her up the stairs. Hermione stumbled up the stairs. **_

"_**If you stop now I want press charges." Hermione told the red head. **_

"_**Shut up," yelled the wizard and pushed her into the bed room.**_

_**The wizard threw her onto the bed and tore her clothes off. Ron slammed into her dry womanhood. Hermione screamed out of pain when she felt a tear. **_

_**He smirked, "How does that feel? It's feels good and he spelt his seed into her body.**_

_--_

_James and Athena ran up the stairs and into the bedroom._

"_Why haven't the wards sounded, James?" _

"_She let him in." _

"_But-" _

_Athena was interrupted by aloud scream. James quickly turned her to his chest. He didn't want her to see anymore of the scene that was playing before them. The wizard watched in horror as his girlfriend's mother was being raped by his uncle. _

_James wished it wasn't a memory so he could kill him self. He ran his fingers through Athena's hair as she cried into his chest. He whispered comforting words in her ear. _

_--_

"_**Now I'm done with you," said Ron and pulled out. **_

_**He stood up and fixed his clothes. The wizard sat down and watch her cry in pain.**_

_--_

_The memory shifted to Auror Headquarters. _

_James sighed in relief the wards had finally went off. _

_--_

_**Harry sat behind his desk talking to Grace, Sirius and Remus trying to workout a plan. He wanted them involved because he knew the wolf would protect his mate. **_

_**Remus growled in his chest when he felt terrified and pain shoot through his body. **_

_**Harry looked at his friend with worry. "What's wrong," he saw his eyes flash amber, "Mooney?" **_

_**He didn't answer the auror's question only ran from the office. **_

"_**Amanda!" Harry yelled for his secretary.**_

_**She ran into the office. "Sir?" **_

"_**Contact Ginny Weaseley and Luna Lovegood immediately and tell them to go to Grimmauld Place." **_

"_**Yes sir," and she ran from the office. **_

"_**Come on boys." **_

_**They ran from the office and departed to Grimmuald Place. **_

_--_

_James and Athena now stood in Grimmauld Place. _

_--_

_**The group heard crying of pain from up stairs. They saw Remus run up the stairs and followed him up stairs. **_

_--_

_James took his girlfriend's hand and they followed the group up the stairs. They stood in the doorway watching everything take place. _

_--_

_**Harry, Sirius, Grace, Remus Ginny and Luna drew their wands. **_

"_**I want you to get Hermione out of the room and do what ever is necessary to keep her calm." Harry told the witches. **_

_**They nodded in agreement. **_

_**Harry nodded and kicked down the door. They ran into the room. Grace quickly ran over to Ron with her wand pointed at his throat. **_

"_**Get her out of here now!" yelled Harry. **_

"_**We must be careful Luna any more stress and she'll go into labor." The red head told her. **_

"_**Right." **_

_**They carefully levitated her out of the room. **_

_**Ron quickly jumped back and drew his wand. **_

"_**You're out number Ron. I suggest you give up now." **_

"_**I never give up Harry. You know that," and he turned to Remus, "Hermione was a lot of fun. She did try to put up a fight. I was too strong for her. She'll lose your bastard child this time." **_

_**The werewolf growled, "You will regret you were ever born." **_

_**Ron threw a stunner at Remus. The wizard soon were throwing curses at each other. **_

_**Harry quickly ducked when a stream of green light was thrown at him. He stood to his full height.**_

"_**Remus duck!" Sirius yelled at his fellow marauder and was struck with a stunner on his stomach. **_

_**Ron hit Sirius several times with a stunners hitting major organs. **_

"_**Grace hit him now!" Harry ordered.**_

_**The witch ducked the killing curse and yelled, Stupefy!" Ron fell to the ground. "I'll take him to the Ministry for questioning." **_

_**Harry nodded in agreement and the auror left with the red head. **_

"_**Remus help me get Sirius a bed room. We need one of them look him over. Ron did a number on him." **_

_**The wizards helped him to his feet. **_

"_**Guys I'm fine…really," and he spit blood from his mouth. "I heard a scream from the other room. Go to your mate Mooney. She needs more than me. Harry can get me to a bed room." **_

_**Remus ran from room and across the hall. He walked into the room. **_

_--_

_Athena walked across the hall with James on her heels. She quickly covered her mouth in shock. _

_Hit the button!_

_Note: Help stop rape against women and men by contacting your local police to put them behind bars. _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Wow guys thank you so much for so many reviews. Please keep them coming!**_

_**--**_

_**Into the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Ginny quickly waved her wand over Hermione's bruised body. "Her water broke," she whispered in Luna ear. "We need to get ready for a preemie." **_

_**The blonde nodded in agreement and got ready for the birth. **_

_**Remus ran past Luna and knelt down next to Hermione and took her hand. He brushed her hair from her face. He whispered comforting words in her ear. **_

"_**What's going on?" **_

_**Ginny looked up from her exam. "She's in labor." **_

"_**No it's too early. It's too early." Hermione moaned and tears rolled down her face. **_

"_**Sweetie we can't stop the-" Ginny was interrupted by a scream. "labor." **_

_--_

_Athena turned to James. "Justin died at child's birth." _

_He sighed, "It looks like it, love."_

_--_

_**Remus told Luna about Sirius. She blinked in shock and looked at Ginny with pleading eyes. The red head nodded and motioned to the door. She thanked her and quickly left the room. **_

"_**Hermione don't worry. I've done this before." **_

_**Remus stared at the witch with amber eyes. He knew she was lying, but didn't say a word. He need to keep his mate calm. The werewolf ran his fingers through her hair. Mooney felt her fear and pain. He nuzzled her neck and held her hand. **_

"_**Hermione get ready to push." **_

_**She nodded and she pushed when the red head instructed. The witch screamed and pushed again. **_

"_**I see head Mione. One. Two. Three. Push." **_

_**The witch gripped her mate's hand and pushed. Hermione screamed and pushed one more time. **_

_**Ginny held a new born baby boy in her arms. She waved her wand over the baby. **_

"_**What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked fearfully. **_

_**The red head cast a cleaning spell and wrapped the baby in a blue blanket. She silently handed her best friend her son. **_

"_**I'm sorry. He's still born. I could do nothing." **_

_**Hermione tearfully took her son in her arms and the red head healed the mother's body. Ginny sighed and told them her body was heal fine and she could have more children. **_

"_**Thank you Ginny." Remus said gently. **_

"_**I am sorry," and she quietly left the room. **_

"_**Justin, my beautiful baby boy," whispered the wizard. **_

"_**I'm sorry Remus. I failed you." Hermione said as the tears ran down her face. **_

_**He shook his head, "No you didn't love."**_

_**The couple sat in silence looking at their son. **_

_**Justin had Hermione's nose and had Remus's ears with light brown hair. **_

_**Hermione wished she could have seen his eyes. She held him close and her body shook with sobs. Remus held her close and he let his own tears fall. **_

_--_

_Athena watched her parents with tears in her eyes. She could have had an older brother it wasn't for Ron Weaseley._

_James balled up his fist and his body shook with anger. He wanted to kill his uncle. _

'_How dare he cause them so much pain? The low life little worm! If I see him I'll kill him.'_

_He was snapped out of his thoughts and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. _

_--_

_**Remus kissed Hermione on the forehead. She nodded for him to go check on Sirius. She knew he was worried about his best friend. **_

"_**Are you sure?" **_

"_**I'm sure," and looked back down at Justin.**_

"_**I love you. I love you both," and walked out of the room. **_

_--_

_The room spun and they stood in Sirius room._

_--_

_**Luna had ran many tests over Sirius but found no way to repair the damage. It was too great and he had lost a good bit of blood. She had Ginny run a back up test and she confirmed her fears. She could do nothing for the man. **_

_**Sirius looked at Remus and asked, "How Hermione and the little guy?" **_

"_**He didn't make it Padfoot. Justin didn't make it." **_

"_**That little…bastard I'll…kill him." **_

_**Remus gave his friend a weak smile. He squeezed his hand, "Harry's on top of things." **_

"_**You listen to me Mooney. I want you to marry that mate of yours and have a family." **_

_**The werewolf nodded in agreement. **_

"_**Take care of your self Mooney and tell Mione I love her."**_

_**He nodded and the tears rolled his face. Harry walked into the room. **_

_**The auror looked around at the gloomy faces. He knew things were going to change. Sirius motioned for his godson to sit down beside him and Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. **_

"_**You listen to me Harry. I want you to remain strong and this was not your fault. I protected my family. I know you would do the same," and he squeezed his hand. "Love you Harry." **_

"_**I love too Sirius and cause too much trouble up there huh?" **_

_**The wizard let out a bark like laugh. "I'm a marauder. I'm suppose to cause trouble." **_

_**Harry smiled weakly and walked over to Ginny and took her in his arms. **_

_**Luna sat down and brushed his hair from his face. "You always have to show out don't you?" **_

"_**You know it love it's what I'm best at." **_

"_**I wouldn't say that. I think your better at something else." **_

_**Sirius raised a questionable brow. "What would that be?" **_

_**Luna leaned forward and whispered, "A father." **_

_**He held her close and inhaled her scent of daises. "I want my son or daughter to carry the Black name." **_

_**She nodded in his chest and he slowly pulled back and captured her lips with his own. **_

"_**I love you and always will." **_

_**Luna gave him a watery smile. "I love you too." **_

_**He smiled and slowly closed his eyes. She check his pulse and shook her head Sirius Black was gone. The witch bared her face in his chest and cried. **_

_--_

"_I can't stand him!" Athena cried. "No wonder Dad doesn't want to hear his name!" _

_James sighed and held her close._

_--_

_The scene changed the couple now stood in a small cemetery. _

_--_

_**Hermione sighed and laid a white rose down on a small tomb. **_

_**Justin Remus Lupin **_

_**Born - Died**_

_**November 9, 2001**_

_**Our brave little one**_

_**Remus took his mate in his arms as silently stood watching the small marble stone.**_

_**See the Button HIT IT!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Into the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 19**_

_The memory shifted and the couple now sat among the court members._

_--_

"_This must be Ron's trial." Athena pointed out. "And look at Luna she looks like she's at the end of her 1__st__ trimester." _

_James smiled weakly at the witch. _

_--_

_**Arthur Weaseley stared at his son in anger, sadness and disappointment. He could hear the sobs of his wife in the room. He looked out in the crowd and Harry nodded. **_

_**They had just seen the memories that every party involved to decide on the wizard's sentence. The trial had lasted longer than anyone had hoped. It was finally at close. It was time to hear what they have waited for so long.**_

"_**Ronald Weaseley please stand." said the Minister of Magic. **_

_**The red head rose from his seat. **_

"_**The evidence that was shown to the court has proven your motives towards those that trusted you and by doing these unspeakable acts. You are hear by charged with the murder of Justin Lupin in the third degree. The murder of Sirius Black in the first degree, and the temped murder of Harry Potter, Grace Love and Remus Lupin. You are sentence to death by the dementors kiss. It will take place on Monday October 28**__**th**__**. This court his adjoined," and Ron was removed from the court room. **_

_**Arthur sighed and the crowed left the room. He hated doing what he did, but he had no choice the evidence was too strongly against his youngest son. Then the admission under the truth serum was shocking even with the memories. He couldn't show favoritism towards his own son. He had to do what was right no matter how much it pained him. **_

_--_

"_At lest they can rest in peace." _

_Athena nodded tearfully. _

_--_

_The image shifted and they stood in the sitting room at Grimmauld Place. _

_--_

_**The room was full of boxes and bags. The group slowly walked down the stairs. Luna supporting her back. She was now at the end of her 2**__**nd**__** trimester. She tearfully looked around the room. The house held many memories. It was too painfully for them to stay. It was time to move on to the next chapter in their lives. Ron was gone and had a little bit of closer. **_

_**Remus shrank his and Hermione's belongings and stuck them in his robes pockets. He had found them a house and they were to be wed in six weeks. Harry and Ginny were engaged and their wedding was some time next year. The wizard had his parents home in Godric Hollow rebuilt. Luna was moving in across the street. They wanted to be near each other. They were all they had left of what they called 'family.' **_

_**They each walked out of the door. Harry stood in the door way and turned around, "Good bye Sirius," and he closed the door never to return to Grimmauld Place again. **_

_--_

_Athena looked around and tears streamed down her face. James held her close and rocked her side to side. He let his own tears silently fall. _

_**Sorry for such a short chapter. We now nearing the end of our story. I even tear up.**_

_**Please place you reviews. **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Into the Penseive **_

_**Chapter 20**_

Remus, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and her son Sirius walked through the front.

Sirius had black curly hair that stopped at his shoulders, tone skin, deep blue eyes and was built like his father. He was also like his father in many ways. He loved life and that's what got Luna through the days. It was her son.

They looked around for the kids but was quiet. It was too quiet for Remus's liking.

"Athena, James where are you?" Hermione called as she looked around the house.

They went in different direction in search for the two seventeen year olds. They met back in the living room.

"Any luck?" asked Harry.

They all shook their heads.

"The study. I didn't check the study."

"Remus they wouldn't be in there."

The wizard raised a brow at his wife.

She sighed, "Fine. We'll go check."

They all walked into the room. Remus saw an empty bottle on the desk.

"Athena." He whispered and walked over to the pensive. He saw the blue liquid inside the bowl.

The werewolf vanished inside the bowl and returned with a very distraught Athena Lupin. She was shaking with sobs.

"Oh gods Justin! Daddy I'm so sorry!"

Remus quickly pulled his daughter into his arms and rubbed her back. He nodded to Harry to remove the memories from the pensive. The wizard quickly removed the liquid and put it back into the jar and sat down on the shelf.

"Luna please go get her calming draught," whispered Hermione.

She nodded and left the room.

Sirius sighed sadly. His mother had told him what happened all those years ago and only wished his father was alive. He missed him dearly. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Luna returned with the draught.

Remus instructed her to drink it and she took the vile from her father. She down it in one sallow. He led her to in the living room and helped to the couch.

"Sweetie, I didn't want you for a reason. Ron's," he growled deep in his chest, "destroyed many lives. Do you understand?"

She only nodded her head.

Hermione sat down next her daughter, "Come on I'm taking you your room. You've had a long night."

The witch nodded and she help her to her feet and they left the room.

"Come along James it's best we head home."

"Yes sir."

"Good night Mooney."

"Good night Harry."

Luna and Sirius left the house.

Hermione walked into the room and took her husband into her arms. "What are going to do?"

"Destroy the memories."

She nodded and kissed her husband goodnight and head to bed.

Remus walked into his study and took the vile down and sat it on his desk. He stared at it for a moment then pulled out his wand, and said,

"Reducto," and vile shattered and he clean up the mess. "It's truly goodbye my beautiful son. Good bye Padfoot," and walked out of the room with light heart and slight smile on his face.

_**The End!**_


End file.
